Hannah's Sparkmate
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is in love with a human girl Hannah. She becomes a transformer out of her love for him. They become sparkmates. They even start a family. If you don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1 True love

Chapter 1

Starscream had joined the Autobots not that long ago. It was hard for him. The others Autobots began to trust him. With minicons to find they needed all the help they could get. Starscream hoped soon things will take turn for the better for him.

Some human kids that the Autobots knew were coming over. Trevor, Maddie, Sally, Matt, Lester, Alex and Derick have arrived but Hannah was running late.

Hannah was riding her minicon bike Zoomzoom up to the base. She didn't know her life was about to change forever.

Starscream was walking out of the wash rack and to the meeting room on the way there he saw something not only caught his optic but stole his spark.

There was Hannah she was looking at him. Her big blue eyes took his breath away. He felt his spark skip a beat. She was so beautiful. He saw her soft auburn hair it was like silk. Her blue eyes shined like stars. Her smile could make anyone smile too. This unknown human girl had stole his very spark.

Hannah saw Starscream and she became breathless.

His bright orange optics spoke to her. His wonderful wings looked like that of mighty eagle that would soar high in the sky. His face was of handsome construct. His body was sleek it looked like it soar with best fliers on the planet in harmony. He looked so strong. His bright red armor with soft white armor was perfect it went well together making him look his best. This unknown transformer with wings stole her heart.

"Hi I'm Hannah," She said.

Starscream felt like he could touch the stars her voice was like an angel's. So gentle and soft. He was in love with her.

"Hi I'm, Starscream." He said.

Hannah felt so in awe. He had a voice like a gentleman. So polite and strong. She was so in love with him.

Starscream lowered his hand. "Would you like to come to the meeting with me?" He asked. He was smiling.

He was gentleman! "Sure I would love too." She said climbing on. Hannah adored his smile.

After the meeting Hannah went with her humans friends to talk about their future. They were high school graduates and all. Hannah was unsure about her future.

Starscream was think about Hannah and sighing. Swindle beeped and got his attention. "What is it Swindle?" Starscream asked his minicon.

"Starscream we need to talk." Swindle said.

Soon they were in Starscream's quarters. "Starscream what's with you? You're not acting like yourself choking up back there and all the sighing and staring off into space." Swindle said.

"Swindle I'm in love with the human Hannah. I want to be with her." Starscream said and began pouring out his feelings for the human girl to his minicon. Swindle listened but didn't know what to say he was falling in love with a female minicon in the base. He was so shy around her and didn't know how to talk to her. But he wanted to help Starscream. So he advised him to talk to Prime. "Thanks Swindle." Starscream said and left.

Starscream walked into Optimus Prime's office. "Hello Starscream what brings you here?" Optimus asked.

"Well sir. It's like this I felt my spark skip a beat and I felt this warm feeling." Starscream said.

"It mean's you meet your sparkmate. So whose the lucky femme?" Optimus asked. He was pretty happy for Starscream he remembered that feeling when he met Elita-1.

"The human Hannah." Starscream said.

"Well that presents a problem. Either you have to become human or she will have to become a transformer. There is a relic on Cybertron that can do that. But one of you will have to make the choice. But you have to talk to Hannah about it." Optimus said.

"Thank sir will do." Starscream said.

"Anytime." Optimus said. But Optimus wondered who would take that step to change into another species, Hannah or Starscream? He knew only time would tell.

Hannah was with Zoomzoom. Hannah was thinking about Starscream and sighing. Zoomzoom tapped her on the shoulder. "Hannah what's with you?" She asked her.

"Oh Zoomzoom I'm in love with the Autobot Starscream I don't know what to do." Hannah said.

Zoomzoom told Hannah about the relic that could turn her into a transformer. But Starscream would have to take her to Cybertron to do so.

"Thanks Zoomzoom. I'm going to go find Starscream." Hannah said. She was determined to do this. Starscream already quit the Decepticons and joined the Autobots because he knew he belonged there.

She knew she had to do something for him.

Hannah found Starscream and told him that she wished to go to Cybertron. He was worried but he agreed to it. He made sure he had enough air in his cockpit so Hannah could breathe.

Hannah climbed inside his cockpit and he took off. Hannah saw the earth it was so blue. It looked almost like a marble. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Hannah knew she had to become a transformer. Because Starscream returned to his Autobot roots after the cons took him and raised him to be one. She had to do it. For Starscream.

Starscream wondered why she was doing this. She must have had her reasons.

Starscream knew they would arrive on Cybertron soon. He hoped everything would turn out alright. But he didn't know that Hannah was going to become transformer for him.

She was going to do it for Starscream because he has already done so much. She was going to do for Starscream the one she loved with all her heart and she knew he cared about her.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

chapter 2

Starscream saw Cybertron they were almost there. He wondered who would make the decision. Him or Hannah. Finally he landed. Hannah climbed out and looked around. She thought Cybertron looked neat. But a bit battered.

Hannah heard something calling her. She wandered to where it was coming from. She walked into a tunnel. But for some reason Starscream couldn't go any further. Only Hannah could pass. Hannah continued on through the tunnel. She kept going until she saw this glowing object. It was calling to her. She knew what it was and touched it. There was a bright flash.

It had been a while. Starscream was worried, was Hannah okay? He saw a flash of light at the end of the tunnel. He wondered what had just happened. The light died down. Starscream didn't know what was going on. Then he saw a female transformer orange and white come out. She had blue optics as well.

When Starscream saw those blue optics he knew it was Hannah. Hannah was not use to being a transformer just yet and almost fell over. Lucky for her Starscream was there to catch her. "Hannah is this what you wanted?" Starscream asked.

"Yes Starscream. It is I love you." She said.

Starscream had stored a jet mode just for occasion just in case Hannah became a transformer. Hannah scanned it and her body became formatted to the jet.

Starscream and Hannah transformed and took off. Because Hannah wanted to bond on earth with tradition bonding ceremony. Starscream had to agree.

Starscream began to teach Hannah how to fly. He was good teacher and very patient. He was surprised how fast Hannah was learning. He called Hannah a natural.

Then a Decepticon began shooting at the two lovebirds. Starscream began to fight to protect Hannah who was still getting use to being a transformer. The Decepticon dogged Starscream hard. Starscream was hurt.

Hannah couldn't stand seeing Starscream get hurt any more. Hannah on-lined her blasters and fired. The Decepticon got hit retreated wounded. Hannah went to check on Starscream. He was fine but he had a damaged thruster.

So Hannah carried him on her back all the way to earth. When they were about to enter earth's atmosphere a shuttle appeared it was Jetfire. Jetfire saw the red and white jet it was Starscream. He got closer look at the orange and white jet it was Hannah! He couldn't believe it. Jetfire escorted Hannah and Starscream to the base.

Red alert started Starscream's repairs right away. Red alert said the wounds were not too serious. He said Starscream was lucky mech. The humans and other Autobots were shocked Hannah was now a transformer. Red alert had finished the repairs.

"He'll have to stay in the med bay over night. But other than that he'll be jut fine." Red alert said. Everyone was pretty relieved.

Red alert allowed Hannah to spend the night in the med bay with Starscream. Hannah slept in chair by his bedside. When Starscream woke up the next day. He squeezed her hand. Hannah woke and she smiled at him. They now had a bond ceremony to plan.

A few days later the bond ceremony had begun. Hannah introduced Starscream to her parents. They were proud of their daughter and of her choice. Starscream politely greeted his soon to be in-laws.

The bond ceremony was underway. Starscream was standing at the altar. Hannah's dad walked her down the aisle. He patted his now transformer daughter's leg. Well since she is whole lot bigger than him now. He sat down next his wife.

Optimus started the ceremony. "Starscream do you wish to bond with Hannah?" He asked him.

"I do." Starscream said.

"Hannah do you wish to bond with Starscream?" Optimus asked her.

"I do," She said.

The two of them opened their chest compartments showing their sparks. Hannah and Starscream kissed and a beam of light from each spark touched each other. Once the kiss ended the beams disappeared the bond had been established. "May present our new sparkmates." Optimus said. Everyone cheered.

A shadowy figure had been watching. The figure warped away. He wanted that girl he knew if he could kill Starscream the bond would break and she will be looking for new mate and that will be him. Megatron had to think of a plan and had just thought of one. When the time was right he would put it in motion.

While on earth at the Autobot base Starscream carried Hannah to their quarters. Soon the two of them fell asleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Megatron

chapter 3

The next day Hannah and Starscream went out of the base together to watch the sunrise. Megatron was sneaking up on the couple. He was about to attack Starscream. So he could take Hannah for himself.

Starscream had a funny feeling. Hannah noticed that something was bothering Starscream. "What's wrong love? You seem uneasy." She told him.

"I just have a bad feeling." Starscream said. Finally he turned around. He saw Megatron. "Stay away from us Megatron." He said.

"Don't count on it Starscream." Megatron said.

Starscream pulled out his sword. "You will not take Hannah from me." Starscream said.

"I have to I lost the one I loved I have no idea where she is, maybe taking her I will have a reason to love someone again hopefully." Megatron said.

"What happened to her?" Hannah asked.

"She disappeared after a battle on Cybertron. I haven't seen her since. Her name was Switchblade." Megatron said.

"I think I know some thing that knows where your girlfriend is." Hannah said.

"You do where?" Megatron said.

"The same thing the turned me from a human to a transformer." Hannah said.

Megatron was shocked and agreed. They made it to Cybertron.

The Autobots were shocked at what Hannah and Starscream were doing. But Optimus had to agree to it because it was important to rise above yourself to help others. They found the relic. Megatron touched to find out where she was the relic showed him.

Megatron ran to the place on Cybertron where Switchblade would be. A femme wandered out and saw Megatron. "Megatron?" She asked.

"Switchblade!" Megatron shouted and the two of them hugged.

"Thank you Starscream and Hannah." Megatron said.

They headed back to earth together. Megatron went up to Optimus and told them he had some things he wanted to discuss with him. Megatron and Optimus talk with each other along with their sparkmates Elita one and Switchblade. Everyone was waiting outside and getting impatient.

"They've been talking for hours." Maddie said.

"Yeah they are taking their sweet time." Hot shot said.

"Sometimes these things take a while." Red alert said.

Finally they came out. "The war has ended we have signed a peace treaty. We talked to Cybertron as well so we are now at peace." Optimus said.

"Megatron you can't be serious?" Cyclonus asked (A femme).

"I am serious. This war has gone on long enough. Now we can start families." Megatron said.

Demolisher looked at Cyclonus. She saw him do that and blushed and soon they were holding hands. "We can bond like we planned." Demolisher told her.

"I like that." She said.

"We also declare that earth as our second home we are making a permanent base for us to live here." Optimus said.

Everyone was happy as could be.

Demolisher and Cyclonus were getting ready for their bonding ceremony. Everyone was so happy for them when they finally bonded.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 SURPRISE!

chapter 4

Starscream was sleeping with his arms wrapped around his wonderful sparkmate Hannah. They were so happy. The two of them began to talk about starting a family. Hannah was seeing Red alert today. She hadn't been feeling like herself lately.

Hannah was pretty worried. What if something was seriously wrong with her? Starscream rubbed her back. "It will be okay Hannah," Starscream told her.

"Are your sure?" She asked.

"Positive," He told her.

Hannah took a deep breath and let it out. Starscream held her hand to give her comfort.

Red alert came in. "Okay let's take a look." He said.

Red alert looked at her and everything seemed fine. He scanned her and got the results. "Congratulations Hannah your pregnant." Red alert said.

Starscream and Hannah hugged. "We were hoping to hear that. We have been talking about having a family." Hannah said.

"Great," Red alert said and took out a specail scanner. "This will tell us how far along are you." Red alert said and scanned Hannah. "You are 1 month." Red alert said.

Then he grabbed the ultra sound to take a look. A little spark beat was picked up followed by two more.

Red alert was confused and moved the ultrasound remote around on Hannah's abdomen. He saw what was going on there were three little things in there. Red alert smiled and looked at them. "You might want to sit down Starscream.' He told the seeker.

Starscream sat down next to Hannah. "Your having triplets." Red alert said.

"Whose having triplets?" Hannah asked.

"You! Congratulations." Red alert said.

Starscream was shocked. Beyond shocked was completely caught off guard. Three sparklings and all of them his. Starscream hugged Hannah.

"I was worried you might faint." Hannah said.

"No I'm fine but a little woozy." Starscream told her.

"I'm not surprised, it's perfectly natural to feel like that when it's more than one." Red alert said.

"So how are our little sparklings?" Hannah asked.

"They are just fine." Red alert told her.

Hannah's parents had become Cybertronian. They are seekers like her and Starscream. Starscream had reunited with his parents not that long ago. Now they had to tell both their parents that they will be grandparents of triplets.

"Hannah you need to take in at least 900 calories at each meal. You have to gain at least 2 pounds a week." Red alert said.

"Okay," She said. She knew she had to follow Red alerts orders he was a doctor after all.

"In nine more months you two will have three little bundles of joy!" Red alert said.

"So I'll be pregnant for ten months?" Hannah asked.

"Yep you will be bigger than singleton mom but you will have more sparklings to cuddle, love, kiss and hug." Red alert said.

"Thank you Red alert." Starscream said rubbing Hannah's back.

"I want to see you in month. Don't be surprised if your stomach starts growing soon. It's because you are carrying three sparklings." Red alert said.

Hannah and Starscream left Red alert. Hannah's and Starscream's parents were there. "How did it go?" Asked Hannah's father.

"I'm pregnant." Hannah said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said. All the bots were in command room congratulating Hannah and Starscream.

"This great I can't wait to meet my grandchild." Hannah's mother said.

Starscream's parent's agreed.

"Actually grandchildren." Starscream said.

All four soon to be grandparents stared.

"Starscream and I are having triplets." Hannah said.

Everyone shocked. Hot shot slapped Starscream on the back. "Boy Screamer when you do something you really do it." Hot shot said.

"You son of gun you are really going to have hands full." Skywarp said.

Demolisher and Cyclonus came up. They had a joyous announcement too. Because Red alert also told them they were pregnant to with twins. "Everyone me and Cyclonus are going have twin sparklings." Demolisher said.

Everyone congratulated them.

This was going to be quite a ride.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Triple birth

chapter 5

Hannah was sitting on the couch she was almost 3 months pregnant due to having triplets she was already starting to grow. She was waiting for Starscream he was making her a snack. Red alert came over, and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," Hannah answered.

"That's good to hear remember you have your checkup tomorrow." Red alert said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

Starscream came back. "Hannah here is the ener-ice cream sundae you wanted." Starscream said.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

Red alert smiled. "Looks like she is starting to have cravings." He said. Starscream nodded and patted Hannah's back.

Starscream and Hannah began writing down names. Hannah knew she would know the write names for her children when she saw them.

It has been about 2 months, Hannah has really grown. Most bots from other bases looked at and asked if she was about to give birth.

She would shake her head no and tell them she was 5 months pregnant with triplets. Which surprised them, they knew she would be a lot bigger. Because she knew if she was pregnant with triplets she wasn't going be small.

Starscream would come home from work and give Hannah a kiss. He would put his hand on her middle and say, "How our my little triplets?"

Hannah would laugh. "Oh Starscream, you are so silly at times."

The nursery was almost ready it was jungle themed before they do the walls they had to find out the gender of the sparklings to get it right. But they would know that for at least another month. The triplets could be 2 boys and 1 girl, 1 boy and 2 girls, 3 boys or 3 girls.

Today Hannah and Starscream were in the med bay. Hannah was having a prenatal check up. They were going to find out the gender of their triplets.

Red alert and Starscream helped Hannah onto the bed. Hannah laid there as Red alert spread a warm gel on her middle. Red alert took the ultra sound remote and rubbed it around her middle. The three little spark-beats were heard and three little sparklings appeared on the screen moving.

"What are the genders?" Hannah asked.

Red alert moved the remote around. He looked at one of them. "Okay there is a girl here." He said and the he moved remote and looked at one of the other two. "Another girl." He said. Then he moved it to the last sparkling. "Number three is a girl as well. Triplet daughters congratulations." Red alert said.

"Well at least now we know what to do for the walls." Starscream said.

"Yep girl's jungle theme." Hannah said.

Starscream and the others just put the finishing touches on it. It was was a lovely girl jungle, it was so cute! Hannah loved it. "It's perfect!" Hannah said.

Then she hugged and kissed Starscream. "Thank you some much dear this is just right for our daughters." She told him.

Hannah and Starscream sent out the invitations for the sparkling shower. The invitations said 'Three little girls on the way!'

The shower was just perfect. Hannah had enjoyed every minute of it. All the gifts for the sparklings were perfect. Three sets of bibs, three sets of booties, three sets of baby toys, three baby mobiles and three sets of baby blankets.

"Thank you, all of you." Hannah said.

Today Hannah and Starscream were at a birthing class that the medics were holding.

Most of the couples were expecting one. A few were expecting twins. Hannah was the only one expecting triplets.

They were doing breathing exercises. Then Hannah made sound. Everyone came up to her worried. "One them just kicked a bit hard nothing to worry about." Hannah said. Everyone sighed. Starscream his in relief. Hannah held his hand to say sorry for scaring him like that.

"I thought I was going to have spark attack." Starscream said.

"Sorry darling." Hannah said.

"There is nothing to forgive." Starscream said. He patted her middle. "I can almost hear the patter of little feet." Starscream said.

Hannah kissed him. "I love you, Starscream." She said.

"I love you too, Hannah." He told her.

Hannah had grown to quite a size. She felt like a pinata ready break. Hannah's back hurt and her ankles were sore. Starscream spent most of his time massaging her.

He was doing it right now. He was trying to keep her calm and comfortable. Especially because the birth was only a couple of weeks away.

Today Starscream was out on a mission. Hannah was waiting for him. She was close to her due date. Red alert said she might deliver a bit earlier due to being pregnant with triplets. Hannah felt a sharp pain. "AH!" She said and began to pant. Her parents and in-laws came running over. "It's time!" she said.

"Oh my!" Her mother said.

Red alert was there and got a wheelchair so he could take Hannah to the med-bay. Optimus contacted Starscream and he let him know that he was becoming daddy! Starscream nearly dropped what he was holding and took off for the base as fast as he could. "Starscream where are you going?" Hot shot asked.

"I'm becoming a father today!" Starscream shouted.

Hannah was in the med-bay crying. "I want my Starscream!" She said.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." Her mother said.

As if on cue Starscream burst through the doors. "Starscream!" Hannah said.

"Looks like I just made it." He said and went to Hannah's side.

Both Hannah's and Starscream's parents left.

Hannah was ready to give birth. Starscream held her hand. Red alert was sitting in front of her. "Okay here comes another contraction you are going to have push." Red alert said.

Hannah nodded.

"Okay ready?" Red alert asked. Hannah nodded. "PUSH!" He said.

Hannah was panting really heavy. Starscream was encouraging her and telling what a good job she was doing. Then a cry was heard. Starscream and Hannah looked and red and white femme sparkling was in Red alert's arms.

"Daughter number one delivered two more to go." Red alert said. Ambula took the sparkling and cleaned her up, put her in diaper and wrapped her in a blanket a soft pink one. Hannah began to push once again and more crying was heard.

Hannah and Starscream saw the second red and white sparkling in Red alerts arms now. "Daughter number two delivered one more to go." Red alert said. Ambula took the sparkling and did the same thing.

Hannah began to push again and there was more crying. The cry of the third and final sparkling who was also red and white. "There all daughters are delivered and healthy. You did a great job Hannah you deserve a nice long rest." Red alert said smiling.

"What should we name them?" Starscream asked.

"The first one Stardust, the second one Starlight, the third one Starshine." Hannah said.

"All those names are perfect." Starscream said kissing her.

Then Hannah's and Starscream's parents came out and saw their three little granddaughters fast asleep in the med-bay cribs.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Her father asked.

"Extremely tired, but happy." Hannah said.

"You two will have your hands full." Starscream's father said.

"Yes we will but no three sparklings will ever be loved more." Starscream said.

"is just me or are they identical?" Starscream's mom asked.

"They are we did the CNA tests and they are identical. We put color coding on there wrist bands to tell them apart Stardust's band is pink, Starlight's is purple and Starshine's is orange." Red alert said. "We Transformers call them split sparks but we don't know if that is what they are," he said.

"That makes it easy. Boy you two might have hard time telling them apart." Hannah's dad said.

"Yeah but I think the rest of the bots and cons might have trouble telling them apart." Hannah said laughing. Everyone else started laughing agreement.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Cute little triplets

chapter 6

Starscream was in the med-bay right by Hannah's side. Hannah had given birth to triplets yesterday. Red alert wanted her to stay in the med-bay for the night to keep a close eye on her and the sparklings.

Red alert was giving the sparklings a check up. Red alert liked what he was seeing. All three little girls were doing just fine. Then he came over to check on Hannah. "Good morning Hannah, your sparklings are doing fine they should be able to leave tomorrow." Red alert said.

"That's good, what about me?" Hannah asked.

"I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow too. You still need to rest." Red alert said.

"Okay. Can I hold one of my sparklings?" Hannah asked.

Red alert smiled. "Of course you can, do you want to one too Starscream?" Red alert said.

"I sure do." Starscream said.

Red alert went over to the med-bay cribs and pulled out Stardust and handed her to Starscream and he took out Starlight and gave her to Hannah then took out Starshine and gave her to Hannah as well.

Starscream was loving holding his little daughter she felt so soft and warm. He saw Hannah cuddling his other two daughters. It was so precious, he had three lovely daughters.

"Maybe we can have another some day." Starscream said.

"Well probably a few years from now, we have enough to handle with three." Hannah said.

The next day. Hannah and Starscream were carrying their triplet daughters out of the med-bay. They placed their children in the cribs.

Starscream turned on the baby monitor. "This we will hear them if they cry." He said.

They tip toed out of the room because they didn't want to wake their children.

They were in the living room. Hannah was adding things to the sparkling books. Starscream was talking to his parents. Neither of them could wait for all the years to come with their triplet daughters.

It had been a few months. Life at the base was hopping. Demolisher and Cyclonus were tending to their twins. Hannah and Starscream were tending to their daughters. Some of the others were helping out with new additions. Some more new additions were going to come.

Megatron and his wife Switchblade were expecting their first child, as were Optimus and his wife Elita one.

Hannah's and Starscream's sparklings were getting real handful. They were about to have their first taste of solids. Starscream was recording it.

Stardust and Starlight did pretty well and now it was Starshine's turn. "Okay pureed cyber-plum in." Hannah said putting the spoon in Starshine's mouth and she spit it out. "Oh pureed cyber-plum out. Let's try again." Hannah said. "Pureed cyber-plum in." Hannah said. This time Starshine ate it. "It's a keeper." Hannah said.

It was time for their children's vaccinations. Red alert was very gentle about it. After they got their shots Red alert patted their heads and gave them a sticker.

Today Hannah's parents were visiting they were living at a different base Starscream's parents came as well. They were so amazed by how much the triplets have grown. The reason why they were visiting it was Christmas time. Hannah's parents gave their 8 month old grandchildren stuffed toys.

Stardust got a frog, Starlight got a penguin, Starshine got a kangaroo. They began to cry they were teething. Starscream came back with the teething rings and handed them to his daughters. They began to bite on them.

On April 8th they will be celebrating their first birthday.

To be continued.


End file.
